


星夜如斯

by bajing9834



Category: FF15
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajing9834/pseuds/bajing9834
Summary: 最終幻想15的諾普同人，半夜趕制寫的有點詭譎……車什麼請隨便看看（反正我現在羞恥地不敢看了）對了特別聲明，清水部分是簡中而車是繁中，寫文的時候一定是另一個我！！





	星夜如斯

　　东方新春的烟火照亮新年的第一天时，路西斯王国正被黑夜拥抱。

普隆普特站在城堡东面的露台上，想到高中时期诺克特曾经给他讲过东方的新年：绚烂的烟火冲上云霄，点亮整个夜空；亲人在爆竹声中互道祝福，迎接更美好的一年。

这样的国家里，火药不是用于战争而是观赏的国家里，人们一定很幸福吧。普隆普特心里想。然而举目望去，东方不可见，入目的只是这块被战争不断摧残的大陆，灰蒙蒙的土地下深埋破碎的白骨。普隆普特身体前倾探出露台，依然只有稀疏的灯火与战争的疮痍。他后退了两步，还不待轻叹，便失去了视线。

“普隆普特，闭好眼睛。”沉稳而温柔的声音在耳边想起，热气吹进耳廓弄的他耳根发热。有这种本事的人，世界上只有一个，路西斯的王，普隆普特的恋人。

“有惊喜给你，不要偷偷睁开哦，一会儿就好。”诺克特这样说着，好像跑到前面去了，普隆普特也就耐心等待。

少顷，诺克特“哒哒”的脚步就越来越近，还有“咻——”的声音。诺克特走到普隆普特背后，双手抚上他的眼皮，头放在普隆普特的肩上，嘴巴正对着耳朵。

“现在可以看了，惊喜呦！”诺克特说完，牙齿轻轻蹭一下普隆普特的耳垂，弄的他浑身一颤，赶紧睁开眼。

五颜六色的光彩从不远处的小竹筒里冒出来，焰火涌出的奇点似是有照亮世界的力量。末了，长尾的烟火落下，不到地面消失了。

烟花中好像有自己祈祷的理想国，明明知道这是会灼伤血肉的火药，普隆普特也不管不顾，走上前想用手托住落下的火焰，却被诺克特从背后抱住不让他向前了。

“烟花再漂亮，也是会烧伤皮肤的。”诺克特说，“今天是东方的新年呢，还记得我高中给你讲过吗？”

“嗯，记得。”

“在东方，新年要和自己最爱的人一起看烟花。”诺克特微微曲解了东方的习俗，“我不能在全城放大烟花，只能在露台上放个小的送给你了，喜欢么。”

“喜……喜欢。你送的……都好。”普隆普特不敢多说话，背后的诺克特看不见他强忍的泪水。普隆普特想等一会，尽快平静下来，但是这几天积郁的情绪像是眼前的烟花一样迫不及待冲出来，眼泪不由自主从面庞上划下，身体也微颤。

诺克特知道这几天普隆普特这几天心情一直不好，此时普隆普特哭出来正好宣泄情绪，他也算是松了口气。可能是心里的情绪太浓烈，诺克特的手臂摩擦了他的腰肢好一会，竟也没被发现。

普隆普特的心情有所转圜，但是满眼泪的模样却不愿让身后的人看到。普隆普特永远是诺克特的开心果，是让他欢笑不断的乐观之人，怎么能哭呢。现在是应该开心的时刻，绝对不能流眼泪，绝对不能让他看到。

所以在诺克特的手靠近他眼睛的时候，普隆普特头一扭躲开了。诺克特叫他的名字转到正前时，普隆普特蹲下把脸埋在手臂相环形成的空间里，开始尽情哭泣。

 

诺克特无奈地抿唇，重回王城的这段时间，看到很多故人离开，大家心里都不舒服，只是那时有共同的敌人容不得悲伤，现在战事终了，积压的悲伤肯定会释放出来。古拉迪欧拉斯和伊格尼斯都喝酒到酩汀大醉，只有普隆普特每天都在强忍着要装开心，也不知道这段时间怎么了过来的。趁此机会，哭出来也好。于是诺克特就站在原地，没有打扰普隆普特。

不知过了多久，久到普隆普特以为诺克特已经走了，心里既不希望他离开又不想对方看见自己失态，矛盾极了。他稍微抬头看了一眼，只看到诺克特穿着西装的长腿，便又低下了。诺克特简直不知道说什么好，蹲下抱住了他。

“哭出来了，心情是不是好多了？”诺克特对着黄色的头发说。

“我没有哭，普隆普特是坚强的男孩子了。”他抬起头狡辩，眼角分明还有泪痕。

诺克特拉着普隆普特站起，把他拥入怀中，左手放在他浓密的头发中。

“我完全知道普隆普特是个坚强的人。”诺克特说“在回到王城的战斗中，普隆普特从来没有泄过气，一直一直在全身心地投入战斗，一直在帮助我。”普隆普特“嗯”了一声，想到那时只是大敌当前，不敢感伤罢了。

“但是普隆普特，再坚强的人也有伤心难过的时候。王城的众人不只有你的朋友，也有我们的。战斗结束以后，伊格尼斯他们喝了好几天的酒，每天都喝得烂醉回来。现在他们的状态已经好多了。”诺克特温声之中，话锋一转，“我最担心的人就是你。”

普隆普特突然看着诺克特的眼睛，想告诉他自己真的没事，但是话到嘴边却开不了口。诺克特的食指抚上他眼角的泪痕。

“不用佯装正常，你心绪不宁我们都看出来了。大家都想帮助你却不知道怎么办，现在你能哭出来我就放心了。”诺克特捏着普隆普特的脸，和他对上眼，“以后心情不好的时候想哭就哭吧，一切有我。”

“露娜死了，安博拉死了，路西斯叔叔死了，王城也变成这样了。为什么人可以为了自己的一己私欲夺走那么多人的生命呢？回到王城之后我一直难受，每天夜里都梦到安博拉来向我讨吃的，路西斯叔叔摸我的头，最后我醒来，却发现什么都没有了。”普隆普特声音还是有些抽噎，“但是我不想让诺克特见到我伤心，高中的时候诺克特说最喜欢我笑的样子了。”

自己随口的称赞，居然让他记了这么久，诺克特感动之余不免自责。他深呼吸，严肃地注视普隆普特的眼睛。

“从始至终，不论是开心的普隆普特，还是伤心难过的普隆普特，都是我最爱的人。你不用为自己的悲伤感到抱歉，这只是人之常情。”

“我知道了，让你担心了。”

“嗯。”诺克特轻笑，拿出一个小盒子，“送给你的新年礼物。”

“什么啊，现在才拿出来。”普隆普特结过打开，是一个秘银打造的项坠，坠子是一枚星币。他拿起来，泪眼婆娑又衷心笑容的样子，在诺克特眼中无比闪亮。

“欸，是秘银的啊，谢谢你，诺克特。帮我戴上吧。”

诺克特应了一声走到他身后，把项坠戴上后亲了一下普隆普特的脖子根，换来对方一个红脸。看到普隆普特正摩挲着星币，抓住他的手。

“你仔细看看星币。”他嘴角带笑。

普隆普特眨了眨眼，清掉眼中的雾气，仔细看才发现五角星的中央有一行小小的字母。

 

“PROMPTO.”

普隆普特笑了笑，没等诺克特说话就翻到了背面，果然也有一行字。

“NOCTIS.”

什么啊，多大了还要这种把戏。普隆普特心中腹诽，但是脸上的笑容却出卖了他。

“希望你的每一个夜晚都有我陪伴。”诺克特温柔的声音响在耳边。“noctis”正是黑夜的意思。

诺克特转过身，正面对着普隆普特，紧紧地拥抱着他，手掌埋在明黄色的头发中，吻上他的唇。

炽热的情感随着津液传递过去，甘甜的滋味在两人连结的地方酝酿，良久才松开。

“知道吗，普隆普特，你的每一滴眼泪都是我无法饶恕的罪愆。”

“说什么傻话呢，我以后又不敢哭了。”普隆普特拍了一下诺克特的头，佯装赌气，最后没忍住，笑了。多少时日来的悲伤沉郁，尽在这笑声中消散了。

“我还没说完呢，”诺克特清了清嗓子，重新开口“你的每一滴眼泪都是我无法饶恕的罪愆，除了一种情况……”诺克特突然停住了，对着普隆普特眯眼笑。

“什么情况啊？”普隆普特啼笑皆非地问他。

“当然是，”诺克特上前，贴着普隆普特的耳朵，“我们在床上的情况。”

“哎你……哇啊啊！！”普隆普特还没来得及说话就给诺克特打横抱起，公主抱的姿势让他脸红心跳，心底开心地想飞。于是大声的喊叫：

“诺克特是大混蛋！！！哈哈哈哈”

“那我也要做个罪孽深重的大混蛋。”诺克特也笑起来，抱着心爱的人离开了露台。

烟花早已冷去，却温暖了人心。新的一年又会有新的欢喜。

 

接下來是車請注意！！  
———————————————————————————————  
———————————————————————————————  
　　昏暗的床頭燈隱約照出兩個身影，藍色天鵝絨大床上，黑髮的青年正撫摸他的戀人。  
　　“你看你，哭了都不好看了。”諾克特居高看著普隆普特，語氣玩味。普隆普特一驚，就要伸手去擦拭淚痕。  
　　“騙你的，最好看了。”諾克特按住他的手，“哭的時候尤為……魅惑。”可不是，平日樂天的人泫然欲泣的樣子想想就讓人興奮，下半身悄然有龍抬頭的趨勢。雖然這個詞彙偏女性，可是諾克特實在想不到什麼別的詞語了。  
　　普隆普特聽他這麼說，微微鬆口氣。就在他放鬆的刹那，眼前諾克特的臉急劇放大，溫潤的東西落在了下眼皮。諾克特的舌頭舔舐在淚痕的位置，殘有零星的鹹腥。  
　　親就親吧，舔算什麼？普隆普特下意識閉上眼睛，“唾液會到眼睛里去啊，笨蛋！”諾克特的身體顫了下，似乎在憋笑，把頭埋在旁邊，下巴抵在普隆普特的肩上。  
　　“那我換個地方，這裡好不好？”諾克特故意拖長音，帶著體溫和水汽的吐息撲在耳朵上，加之被口腔玩弄的耳垂，身下的人臉色逐漸變紅，身體某處抬起荒誕的念頭。  
　　身下的人被挑逗地逐漸偏過頭去，暴露出下面大片白花花的脖頸。諾克特一聲壞笑，落下個吻就開始擺動。靈巧的小舌在每個地方都有好幾種不同的親吻，或是舌尖輕觸，或是整個舌頭貼上來浸潤，再或旋轉這舔舐。諾克特把右臂環在普隆普特腦後，撐起自己的體重免得壓住他，另一隻手从上衣下面伸進去，手指在乳暈上打著旋，等到胸前的茱萸挺起再捏住，衣服的緊繃感和乳頭的爽快感組合起來更加讓人羞恥。下半身貼在一起，雙方隔著褲子都能感到對方的火熱，普隆普特臉上更加羞紅，身體僵著不敢動，諾克特卻是大方地扭動，兩條下體隔著衣服摩擦著，癢癢的感覺比直接接觸還要挑弄人心。透明的液體慢慢流出來，外面的褲子如常，內褲里卻是黏餬餬的一團糟。  
　　普隆普特被挑逗地深深吸氣，頭向後仰，身後有一點渴求感。他無奈地吐气。諾克特的前戲總是很慢很舒服，每每讓人恨不得說出難以啟齒的話來。於是在普隆普特眼裡，諾克特溫柔和充足的前戲就像吊在豬豬前面的胡蘿蔔，追不到又渴求。但是“這次直接進去吧”這樣的話他又說不出口，感受到諾克特的下體越加火熱，心知對方是為自己著想，也就由他去了，反正我難受你也得忍著。  
　　諾克特瞟了眼戀人此刻的臉色，彌漫水汽的羞紅像是紅蘋果上帶了露珠一樣誘人，嘴巴還張開一點呼氣，落在諾克特眼裡就像張邀請函。他收回舌頭抿了抿唇，就附了上去。  
　　普隆普特被這沒由來的深吻驚住，等到對方的舌頭長驅直入才反應過來，差點條件反射咬了下去。諾克特的舌頭不斷在口腔里轉來轉去，擊劍似的戳他僵直的舌頭，吮吸走大量的津液。普隆普特也不是一點吻技不會，衹是被打了措手不及，反應過來后主動纏上諾克特的舌頭，不料對方突然用力，把自己帶到對面的領地。普隆普特有點吃痛地“嗯”了兩聲。過了好一會，糾纏的舌頭終於分開，兩個人因缺氧而大口呼吸。  
　　緩了一會，諾克特輕吻普隆普特的臉頰，有點歉意地說“刚才是不是弄疼你了？”  
　　“現在……才知道啊！”普隆普特還沒喘過氣，說話都一停一停的。  
　　“那你要告訴我嘛，我又沒經驗。”  
　　“你親著……我……我怎麼說？”  
　　“所以我就是做個樣子嘿嘿！”諾克特臉上佯裝的委屈變成壞笑。  
　　“騙子……啊！”普隆普特正說著，突然呻吟出聲。諾克特不知什麼時候把手伸到下邊去，隔著布料用指甲刮蹭性器。要是刚才的話，自己還迎合了一下，啊啊啊，想想就羞恥。普隆普特嚇得閉上眼，聽見諾克特有點沙啞的聲音。  
　　“其實你也很舒服，很想要吧，尤其是這裡。”濕潤的吐息撲在自己臉頰上，普隆普特不禁想到其中還有自己的唾液，臉色更加羞紅。諾克特用指甲刮了下挺立的頂端，普隆普特不禁吸氣，空气溫溫的，是戀人的鼻息啊。  
　　“普隆普特忍不住了嗎？”手指隔著布料都能感到濕熱，諾克特連腰帶都沒有解就拉開對方的拉練，掏出普隆普特勃起許久的性器，透明的液體已經沾滿了柱身卻還在不停流出，下面的陰囊也弄的濕潤而旖旎。  
　　諾克特趴到普隆普特的胯間，用手扶著戀人的性器，从根部一直舔舐到頂端，舌尖在小孔處流連半晌。溫乎乎的前列腺液在他抬頭的时候拉成一條引人遐想的長絲線，可能是因為荷爾蒙的作用，味道還不錯。諾克特舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“啊……你好犯規。”普隆普特此時已經躺坐起來，抓著床單的手都在發抖，被人从根部挑逗地快感是如此激烈，如同細微的電流。普隆普特的性器隨著小腹的起伏而晃動，倏然又增大了幾分，簡直要貼在小腹上，孔洞處流下的粘液流到大腿根与陰囊的縫隙間，還有不少液體撒在了被掀起了部分衣物而露出的腹肌上，弄濕了一大片，褲子眼見是穿不出去了，液體落處也莫名發熱。  
　　“好好享受吧，我的愛。”諾克特言罷，嘴唇包住分身的頂端，用舌頭在露出的粉紅色軟肉上挑逗，不知是哪種液體的粘液从嘴角流出，還好普隆普特看不到，不然又要害羞了。  
　　龜頭被溫暖濕潤的口腔包裹著，舌尖抵在上面玩弄，一陣陣水波一樣的快感盪漾到全身上下，普隆普特不禁大口喘息，胸口一陣起伏。因為乳頭還被捏著，起伏的胸膛如同在迎合對方一樣，形成另一個興奮點。普隆普特實在忍不住，撩起衣服自己用兩根手指夾住胸口的另一邊，手掌感受著胸肌的豐滿。  
　　這麼快就習慣頂端被舔舐了嗎，諾克特乾脆更進一步，口腔整個包裹住普隆普特的下體，嘴巴因此鼓的滿滿的。舌頭用力地剋服性器的擠壓而運動，不停摩擦柱身，頂端微微動彈就能碰到口腔的上壁，令人無比歡愉。  
　　“啊……諾克……”普隆普特總覺得這樣太委屈他了，剛要說話就看到諾克特暫停了深喉，與他對上眼。諾克特嘴巴張開時還有長長的銀絲，甚至鼻子上都沾了粘液，不過但是沒有乾嘔的樣子。  
　　諾克特衹是輕輕一笑，認真看著對方。普隆普特明白他的意思是“我很樂意這樣做”，再加上諾克特舔舔嘴唇做出“美味”的感覺，普隆普特更加羞恥，也不好再說什麼。諾克特開心的話，我也就開心了。  
　　繼續深喉的動作，諾克特的手扶著性器的同時，用無名指和小指挑逗戀人濕潤的陰囊。每一次的齊根吞沒都讓普隆普特如登仙山，性器被整個口腔緊緊地包裹住，甚至讓他產生了不切實際的幻想。哪怕後穴都沒有這麼爽吧，畢竟腸道里可沒有舌頭。普隆普特這樣想著，不禁感到身體後方傳來一陣陣的空虛感，之前沒想到還罷了，現在意識到就在腦子裡揮之不去。  
　　“諾克特……我要……”前端的爽快和身後的渴求交叉襲來，普隆普特胸口劇烈起伏著，看來快到極限了。諾克特留意著，感受到頂端突然變大，吐出一部分柱身，只把龜頭含著，用舌頭不斷挑逗，手指在柱身上遊走。  
　　“諾克特出來啊……啊啊——”普隆普特的呻吟尖銳到有些變音，白濁的液體噴射出來卻沒有四處濺射，而是被諾克特全部包在嘴裡。普隆普特還沒反應過來就被諾克特穩住，粘稠的精華一分為二順著兩人的口腔留下去。  
　　“諾克特！咳咳！”普隆普特眼睛都氤氳了，沒由來被灌了自己的精液就算了，刚才的接吻中他明顯感覺到諾克特喝下去了一大半，嘴角還有白色的殘留。又一次，被諾克特弄的束手無策啊。  
　　“味道怎麼樣，普隆普特？”這種問題叫人怎麼回答啊，普隆普特咳嗽幾聲緩了過來，眼神飄去別的地方，尷尬開口。  
　　“還能怎麼樣，就那樣唄，鹹……腥的。”  
　　“是嗎，我感覺是甜的啊。”諾克特眼睛轉了轉，笑道“嘛，一定是我太愛你了。”  
　　“還說！”幸好普隆普特臉上還是一陣潮紅，掩蓋了他的羞澀，這個笑容兼職開了外掛一樣犯規啊啊！  
　　“那普隆普特，真王的服務怎麼樣啊？路西斯的國王在你的胯間歡愉旖旎，一定很爽快吧，而且咱們還穿著衣服，衣服的緊繃感在人釋放原始慾望的时候會帶來一中莫名的快感吧……”諾克特一本正經說著，普隆普特內心絕望，我是被逼做的這種事啊，什麼真王的服侍明明是你自己的樂趣吧，雖然後面還挺對的。  
　　“是……是挺好的。”普隆普特有些不好意思地表達意見，“但是也不用這樣啦，口交還吞那啥什麼的，感覺你這樣對我，很……卑微的樣子。”  
　　“因為我深愛著你啊，因為同性戀中做受的一方總是很被動，我就是想用這種方式來表達我可以為你做任何事，我們是相互平等的戀人，僅此而已。”諾克特認真地看著普隆普特的眼睛，裡面有漫天星斗和無邊的愛意。  
　　普隆普特反應過來，諾克特衹是想維持情侶之間的地位平等。就像很多男性將妻子看作自己的所有物一樣，同性之間這樣的也不少。不過理解歸理解，普隆普特從小仰視諾克特慣了，改不過來也懶得改，況且這樣也沒什麼不好。  
　　“那下次換我來吧？”  
　　“這次還沒完就想下次，快收收心。”諾克特哭笑不得，“看看這个！”諾克特从床頭櫃里掏出一個精緻的木頭盒子遞給他，盒子上寫著東方①文字，圖案是一叢美麗的玫瑰花。  
　　“Mai Kai②……認不到了。”普隆普特無奈，看樣子是和玫瑰有關的產品吧，聽說玫瑰滋補該不會是……  
　　“是【玫瑰膏】，从東方大陸進口的，可以美容養顏，還有其他很多功能。”諾克特打開蓋子，就有濃郁的玫瑰香氣和甜味散開，吃貨屬性告訴他這個應該能吃，不過以後他可能再也不會吃了。  
　　“這是專門沐浴用的。”諾克特看穿他的心思，刻意強調，“現在我的正戲可要開始了。”普隆普特嗯了一聲算作同意。  
　　諾克特拆開普隆普特的腰帶，逗弄兩下已經疲軟的分身，自己也脫了褲子。碩大的性器突然冒出來，頂端的液體直接滴下，看的普隆普特心裡一顫。雖然兩個人做愛也不是一次兩次了，但是每次看到這個尺寸的分身他總會這樣。  
　　諾克特把床上的人翻過身，粉嫩的後穴暴露在空氣裡，外部的嫩肉因緊張和期待而翕動。強壓慾望的衝動，諾克特溫柔地在普隆普特的體內塗上玫瑰膏，受到刺激的腸道分泌出透明粘液。  
　　“普隆普特，你出水了呢，真色情。”  
　　“騙子，你才是大色鬼。”體內被塗了潤滑的藥膏，普隆普特感受不到是否真的出了，衹是太緊張而反駁。  
　　心裡一笑，諾克特見戀人的面上紅的通透，抓著普隆普特的手放到後穴，把腸液塗了个遍。  
　　“你自己感受下就知道我有沒有說謊了。”諾克特壞笑著繼續，直到腸道裡面基本塗滿，玫瑰的甜香与情慾的氣息交融在一起，諾克特伸進去一根手指試了試，普隆普特的身體，不論做過多少次，下一次還是要擴張啊。  
　　諾克特从後面抱住誘人的戀人，挺立的下體頂在普隆普特的大腿上。  
　　“我有點忍不住了，腿併攏。”火熱的吐息打在普隆普特的耳垂上，弄的他呻吟出聲，還不等他想明白這兩句話的聯繫，諾克特就將他的腿並在一起，燒鐵一樣的性器从股間穿過，普隆普特的陰囊被對方的柱身擔著，心下莫名的燥熱，羞恥地幻想此物進入體內。  
　　溫暖的大腿內測和濕漉漉的陰囊，激起諾克特的某種幻想，抽插了幾下，心中的燥熱排遣了不少，手指進入後穴中擴張。  
　　體位的原因。兩個人的下半身貼在一起，普隆普特兩隻手向后環著諾克特，希望他更進一步。後者的整個手掌都貼在普隆普特的臀部，用手指擴張變得有些麻煩，攪動間略長的指甲無意地劃過腸道內壁，刺痛卻並未受傷，不經意添了幾分情趣。  
　　“好了嗎……”刺痛感令普隆普特說話有些艱難，慾望卻因此挑起，“這樣很奇怪欸…”剛剛發洩過的分身又挺立起來，諾克特碩大的性器在股間抽插，使他後方的空虛之感更甚，但是他什麼也做不了，除了更大聲的呻吟。  
　　大腿內測的摩擦明顯滿足不了諾克特，但是目下兩人的姿勢實在難以有效的擴張，併攏的腿夾住他下半身的火熱，也讓臀部緊緊閉合，普隆普特的聲音仿佛媚藥一樣鉤動他的慾望，諾克特也喘息起來，激烈地親吻普隆普特，在脖頸，肩膀留下一個又一個的吻痕和牙印。  
　　感覺壓在柱身上的陰囊似乎起來了一些，諾克特自忖普隆普特又勃起了，環在戀人胸前的手鬆開，向下拊了拊，果然如此，乾脆用手抓著擼動。受到這樣的刺激，普隆普特不由身體前傾，顫抖不已，後穴也興奮地一張一合，使擴張更加順利。  
　　“別…會射…的”身體被不斷挑逗的緣故，普隆普特的聲音添了情色。  
　　“放心，剛發洩過不會這麼快。”諾克特帶些沙啞的聲音裡，有掩蓋不住的慾望，令聽者沉淪。  
　　於是諾克特伸入第二根手指。兩根手指在溫潤的甬道里轉動，撫過每一道褶皺，更多的粘液流出來，在穴口与手指根部摩擦，發出細微的“噗呲”聲。  
　　“哈…哈…”普隆普特看到自己的分身在戀人的擼動下溪流一樣淌出前列腺液，沾了那人滿手都是，下方諾克特的性器也不可避免地闖進視野，比他的粗壯許多的巨龍昂揚著，訴說主人心中的熱烈。冷不丁體內多了一根手指，引得他叫出聲來。諾克特乘勝又插入了第三根。  
　　三根手指的進入讓普隆普特又嚶嚀一聲，肺里差點缺氧，咳嗽著喘息。諾克特此時也難以忍受，精緻的後穴中突然插入兩根手指，周圍的嫩肉瘋了一樣翕動，死死咬住他的手指，攪動擴張都變得艱難。再這麼下去我會發瘋傷到普隆普特吧，諾克特告誡自己。  
　　腸道在三根手指的運動下一點點張開，諾克特每動一下穴肉都激烈地抽動，給兩個人電擊一樣的快感。  
　　“諾…克特，進來…啊啊！”前後都被挑逗實在讓普隆普特難以忍受，即使三根手指足夠粗大也無法帶來火熱的滿足感，對慾望的渴求早已戰勝了理智。  
　　諾克特“嗯”了一聲，快要被獸性支配的他來不及多說幾個字，抽出手指胡亂將上面的粘液抹在性器上，就挺身插入。  
　　熾熱的性器突然插入，給二人升仙一樣的快感。燒鐵一樣的器官進入體內，比手指還要粗壯，幾乎要填滿整個身體，火熱的溫度帶來灼燒感，充滿情慾又熱烈。普隆普特的身體不由自主開始搖晃迎合，很快就到了敏感點，劇烈快感刺激下眼睛為生理鹽水氤氳，自己的分身胡亂甩出粘液，在床單上留下一個又一個狂野的印記。  
　　插入的快感讓諾克特下意識鬆開握著普隆普特下體的手，黏餬餬的分泌物就著手上的汗液糊在普隆普特的胸口上。戀人的後穴緊緊咬著諾克特的性器，甬道裡的蜂擁著擠壓，貼合性器上暴起的血管。諾克特感受著每一條褶皺的觸感，對慾望的渴求與快感交織，一點點引導他相片推進，碰到某個奇妙的奇點，令身下的人激烈呻吟。腸道瞬間緊縮又鬆開，呼吸一樣地張合，分泌出的时候粘液溪水一樣淌出來，渲染臥室裡的情慾。  
　　“好熱…啊…整個人都…填滿了！！”長久的空虛感於這一刻得到滿足，普隆普特情難自禁地浪叫，被觸碰到敏感點又讓還未收回的聲音更高一層，直接破音。後穴的咬合傳達深入靈魂的快感，兩具身體享受著負距離的美妙，諾克特一用力，胸口摩擦戀人的後背，乳暈也擴散情色的波紋。諾克特頭顱低下一點，將普隆普特的耳垂含在嘴裡用牙齒摩擦。  
　　“好像鬆了一些，是碰到敏感點了嗎？”沙啞的聲音像是天魔的魅惑，一點一點擊中普隆普特的心臟。  
　　“知道…就好，別說。”被填滿的身體還沉浸在方才短暫的狂歡裡，說話都帶著喘息和低吟，落在戀人的耳中如同盛宴的邀請函。  
　　“那我動了。”深沉的四個字如同開啟天門的鑰匙，不給普隆普特反應的時間，諾克特就開始活塞運動。  
　　慾望之火凝聚為長劍，此刻初露鋒芒。諾克特衹是緩慢的抽動，甬道就紛紛獻上晶瑩的粘液。  
　　身體快要被粗壯的性器撐爆了啊。插入時被填滿的快感漸漸過去，諾克特哪怕微微的移動都成為普隆普特此刻快樂和痛苦的源泉。鋒利的刀兵再如何小心也不改破壞的本質，貫穿身體的性器一點點撕開腸道的褶皺，撕裂的痛感讓他懷疑自己會不會流血了。但是念頭剛閃過便消散，痛楚之後竟是一陣酥麻，癢癢的很舒服，像是傷口結痂時候。  
　　“啊…諾克特…好棒啊啊！”普隆普特現在相信自己肯定是撕裂了，但是他已顧不上這些，酥癢的地方正被他最愛的人的性器摩擦而得到滿足，前端也被對方用手套弄，再多的不適也被前後夾擊的快感溘然絞殺。後方傳來的刺癢感已經使他不再滿足於諾克特溫柔的摩擦，他想要得到更多快樂。  
　　熾熱的甬道緊緊包裹諾克特的慾望，讓他的每次抽插都舉步維艱。普隆普特的後穴一點點擠出諾克特最原始的慾望，卻被一次次強行鎮壓。為自己的快感而弄傷戀人是不被允許的，雖然他渾然不知自己已經這樣做了。兩個人額頭的細汗彙成水流淌下，諾克特雙臂呈“X”狀锁住普隆普特，身體貼在一起，一口一口喘息無意識地引誘普隆普特說出羞恥的話。  
　　“諾克特…”普隆普特轉頭吻上諾克特的唇，“我想…得到更…多…”一點一點吐出難言的話語。  
　　“我會儘量溫柔。”沙啞的聲音用不多的理智承諾，諾克特將戀人抱起來打個轉儿，變成面對面的姿勢讓他坐在自己腿上。普隆普特白皙的皮膚染上緋紅，像是傍晚的火燒雲，點燃對面之人心中的天雷地火。  
　　諾克特雙手穩住普隆普特的胯，將對方壓下的同時自己也頂上去，性器直搗甬道最深處。被撞到敏感點的普隆普特顧不得面對面體位的羞恥，大膽地喊叫出聲，釋放自己飄飄欲仙的歡愉，亦是對戀人的認可。空氣中挺立的性器沒有得到任何撫摸，居然更暢快地流出液體，順著柱身和陰囊流在諾克特的腹肌上，讓人毫不懷疑它會這樣噴射出精華。  
　　失去愛撫的前端頓時欲壑難填，普隆普特下意識伸手過去卻被阻止，似乎諾克特更想看他被干射的羞恥模樣。諾克特的性器快速而劇烈地抽插，每一次都到最深處，蹂躪普隆普特身體最敏感的地方，在狹窄的甬道體驗撕裂的快感徹底激發他潛藏的獸慾，顧不上對方的感受只想不斷深入，拔出，再深入……  
　　回回抽插都直搗黃龍，給予普隆普特海嘯一樣的滅頂快感，歡愉在抽插中一浪高過一浪，此刻他只想在慾望之海中做一名沉淪者。  
　　“諾克特…我快…我要…啊啊！”前端被劇烈的抽插引動，比先前口交時更加腫脹的性器頂部小幅地變動並膨脹，原始地衝動隨著白濁的液體噴射而出，弄的兩個人身上滿是黏餬餬的白汁。  
　　前端的噴射並不能讓普隆普特感到輕鬆，反而激起了後方的空虛更想在甬道內得到熱烈的回報。為快感所支配的肉體瘋狂地扭動腰肢，用原始地動作誘惑對方。  
　　看到普隆普特被當场干射，諾克特的獸性慾望得到極大的滿足，在戀人的迎合下加速抽插，肆無忌憚地在裡面噴湧性愛的精華。  
　　滾燙的精液洶湧而出，不斷沖刷普隆普特後穴的穴心，推著他再次到達頂峰，剛射過不久的性器居然又噴出一兩股白濁，但是很快無力地疲軟下去。普隆普特的身體也隨之無力地攤在諾克特胸口。  
　　釋放過的諾克特緊緊抱住戀人柔軟的身體，有些喘息地吻上去，熾熱的氣息灌入普隆普特的肺葉，才讓幾乎要睡過去的他恢復了一些神志。  
　　“諾克特這次…好棒啊！”這是普隆普特第一句話，眼睛都要閉上了臉上卻在笑，身體也傳來細微的抖動。  
　　可能因為這是戰鬥結束之後的第一次，兩個人都沒想到會這麼激烈，諾克特對自己瘋狂的索取後悔不已，尤其看到普隆普特虛弱的樣子和滿身的吻痕。  
　　“這樣沒法睡覺，我們去清洗一下吧。”諾克特順著把普隆普特抱起來，後者乖巧地沒有動，話都累的不想說，衹是微微愣了一下。  
　　諾克特的臥室配有一個很大的浴室，兩個人泡在浴缸裡清洗。整個過程中普隆普特都是半夢半醒的樣子，諾克特知道他是太累了，一點一點摳出內射的液體，給戀人清洗身體。  
　　此刻虛弱又幾乎睡著的普隆普特有一種別樣的誘惑，手指每一次劃過他發紅的皮膚都讓諾克特心癢難耐。也對，血氣方剛的年輕人衹發洩一次如何能成，可是他也知道普隆普特此刻真的不能再做了。  
　　就這樣洗了不知多久，浴缸中熱水的沖洗讓普隆普特清醒了不少。他察覺到諾克特沒有有些盡興，心裡無奈地望天。天呐，我都快散架了他居然一副沒吃飽的樣子，真的是這段時間疏於鍛煉了嗎？  
　　“要不再來一次吧，就在這我用嘴……”普隆普特話沒說完就被打斷。  
　　“你也累了，咱們休息吧。”諾克特把他抱起來裹上浴巾擦著，“況且明天我們還有一整天哦。”諾克特壞笑著說。  
　　“我白天還有事情要做，可不像國王你這麼清閒，還半夜放煙花誘惑人做愛。”普隆普特精神好了些，有心情說笑了。  
　　“可是你明天出不去啊，”諾克特指了指戀人脖頸上清晰的吻痕和牙印，“你這樣被希德妮看到可是要畫成本子的。”  
　　“真是敗給你了啊，諾克特。”普隆普特笑著翻了個白眼，就被諾克特胡亂擦了頭髮，弄的什麼也看不到，揮手招架並且出聲嚷嚷，也就沒有聽見諾克特小聲的“抱歉”。  
　　之後普隆普特又被抱回去，之前不太願意不過現在看來還是很享受的。諾克特飛速換了一床被褥上床，摟著普隆普特。深情卻不帶任何其他成分的注視讓普隆普特睡不著覺，衹能開口詢問。  
　　“你這麼看我幹什麼？”  
　　“我在想你小的時候是不是特別可愛。”  
　　“哎哎，我小時候可不認識你啊！”  
　　“不知道是誰小學的时候因為吃太胖了從來不敢找我玩，每次躲在傍邊看。然後高中努力減肥。”  
　　被揭發黑歷史的普隆普特惱羞成怒，一把將被子塞在諾克特臉上，堵著他的嘴，弄的人咳嗽幾聲才鬆開。  
　　“我是有些遺憾，要是你當時不那麼自卑我也沒那麼高傲，或許我們的故事會早一點開始。”諾克特認真地看著懷中的戀人。  
　　“過去的已經過去了，把握好未來就好了。”普隆普特看他神色端正，也跟著認真起來，誰知對方立馬恢復了吊兒郎當的樣子，故作姿態。  
　　“果然我還是後悔沒能捏到普隆普特的小肥臉。”諾克特不等對方反應，迅速堵住普隆普特張大的嘴，良久才鬆開。  
　　“睡覺！”說完，諾克特把普隆普特抱住，讓他枕在自己的臂彎裡，趕緊閉上眼睛裝睡。  
　　“傻瓜。”普隆普特露出無奈地笑容，也回抱住諾克特。一對戀人毫不帶情慾地相擁而眠，祇有純粹的愛情才夜空中不斷臻於圓滿。  
　　漫漫長夜，聽著珍視的人的呼吸，心中祇有彼此，真好。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　註：  
　　  
　　①【東方古國】：从地理上，日本位於中國東方，但由於ff15為西幻設定所以稱中國為東方古國。  
　　②【MaiKai】：這裡採用了日語的音讀或訓讀，是漢字傳入日本時的獨特發音方式，音讀為古代中文發音，訓讀為古漢語在日本固有同義語匯之發音。該字母組合是用Google translate得到的，未必精准，看過就好請不要當真（日語真是博大精深）。


End file.
